


Caged

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Open Ending, Suspense, caged, i guess?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Obi-Wan swallowed thickly as he tried to calm himself. The leering outside his cage would not get to him. He wouldn’t allow it to.His hands were growing numb from their shackled position. They were connected to the top bars of the cage and his fingers (unfortunately) stuck out. That left them wide open for anyone to come over and -Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut as he felt fingers grip his own and bend them far enough back that a snap resounded in the cold, dimly lit room.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of whumptober! Prompt that I chose was Caged

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly as he tried to calm himself. The leering outside his cage would  _ not  _ get to him. He wouldn’t allow it to. 

His hands were growing numb from their shackled position. They were connected to the top bars of the cage and his fingers (unfortunately) stuck out. That left them wide open for anyone to come over and -

Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut as he felt fingers grip his own and bend them far enough back that a  _ snap  _ resounded in the cold, dimly lit room. He didn’t make a sound as it happened, though he wanted to. It hurt and his fingers pulsed with pain in the aftermath. 

“C’mon Jedi,” One of his captors sneered. “We just wanna hear you scream.” 

Obi-Wan shuddered and kept his eyes closed. He breathed deeply and rhythmically. 

He wouldn’t listen to them. He wouldn’t allow himself to fall to their wants and desires. The door to his cage opened, but Obi-Wan remained as he was. He tried to keep calm. He tried to breathe deep. He only wished his connection with the Force wasn’t so muddled. The collar they placed around his neck was bothersome. He  _ just  _ wanted to feel the Force. 

He’s yanked out of his thoughts by the feeling of someone pulling his boot off his right foot. His eyes fly open as he watches the proceedings before him. The man kneeling in front of him gives a sickly, yellow smile that has Obi-Wan frowning in disgust. 

“Maybe if we break something other than your fingers,” The man said as he rummaged through the bag lying next to him. “Then, we’ll get to hear you scream.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped as the man pulled a hammer from out of the bag. His ankle is gripped tightly and is used to force his leg into a bent position. The floor is cold under Obi-Wan’s barefoot. His breathing comes a bit faster as the man raises the hammer and winks at him.

Then, with another sickly smile, the man brings the hammer down.


End file.
